


Too High

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [4]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Oliver and Kaz having a 'Who Can Fly the Highest' contest and it doesn't exactly go as plannedIdea from Verified_Dumbass
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Kudos: 23





	Too High

“I bet I can fly higher than you” Oliver challenged, Kaz turned around and looked at him before laughing.

“As if, I can definitely fly higher than you”

“Nuh-uh- I can definitely fly higher!"

This went on for some time until Bree got annoyed. “How about you just race to see who gives up first?” she snapped.

“No- no no, that’s a horrible idea, they’ll go too high trying to beat each other, one of them will probably pass out and who knows what could go wrong after that” Chase got up and the moment he finished Oliver and Kaz just shrugged it off.

“3, 2, 1, go!” Kaz and Oliver shot up into the sky.

Kaz was going faster than Oliver at first, “I told you I could go higher!” Kaz mocked, looking down at Oliver.

They kept flying for quite a while, both were starting to get light headed from being up too high. “Kaz, maybe we should go back down?” Oliver suggested. “Why? You scared you’re gonna lose?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine! We’ll go until you give up!”

“As if that’ll ever happen!” and then they both sped up.

-=-

Down on the ground, Chase was pacing waiting for them to come down and have to find some way to stop them from plummeting to the ground and splatting. 

“Chase, chill out, they’ll be fine!” Bree put a hand on his shoulder and he hummed in disagreement.

“Have you met Oliver and Kaz? Oliver will do anything to be better than Kaz and Kaz wont give up until he proves he’s better than Oliver! They will go too high and one of them will pass out and then they’ll probably both come crashing down and splat onto the terrace!” he ranted before groaning and running a hand down his face.

“It’s not like you could’ve stopped them anyways, just let it play out, we’ll find a way to save them if they start falling” Bree reassured

-=-

“Okay- maybe you’re right-” Kaz started, neither of them had slowed down, Oliver was just barely gaining on him.

It was getting hard to breathe along with the light headedness they’d gotten quite a while back. “Hah! See, so I can fly higher than you because you’re quitting!” Oliver teased.

Kaz glared down at him, “Fine!” they kept going.

And they kept going

And they kept going

..and then Kaz passes out. “Kaz!” Oliver shouts, seeing his friend just kinda.. Lean back and start falling. Oliver shakes his head once he stops, having trouble breathing from the dense air.

He zipped down to try and catch his friend who was totally gonna kersplat on the terrace if he wasn’t fast enough- he had to be fast enough, he wasn’t going to let Kaz die.

Oliver could see him not too far away, he did his best to speed up, they were getting really close to the ground by now. “Kaz, wake up!” Oliver shouted, only a few moments later Oliver managed to get under Kaz and the other superhero landed in his arms with a thud.

“Shoot” he whispered, that probably broke a rib or two. Oliver carried Kaz down to the ground and Chase sighed.

“I told you this would happen!” he ran a hand down his face before walking over, “How far did he fall before you caught him?” he asked, already scanning him for any injuries.

“Uhm.. I’m not sure, pretty far?” Oliver responds, “Is he alright?”

"He broke a few ribs, this could have been way worse, I warned you guys not to do this- cause if either of you fell then the other would have to catch you and that is still going to be really bad on your body. You’re still coming to a complete stop after a long fall- I-” Chase stopped himself, he knew nobody cared, “Go lay him down in his bed, you’re the one who has to take care of him now-” Oliver nodded and followed instruction.

Over the next few weeks Oliver would have to make sure Kaz didn’t do anything stupid and hurt himself further, he was also the one who [when at first Kaz was acting like he couldn’t get out of bed when really he could’ve if he wanted to] had to bring him food, water and ice packs.

Which was a really funny form of Karma in Chase’s opinion.


End file.
